


Power

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Power (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Один земной день из жизни Чена с Exoplanet. Бытовуха, супергеройские подвиги, любовные разборки. А еще вкусные завтраки в постель.





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для EXO fanfiction & сборник фанфиков (https://vk.com/exo_collection_fics) на день рождения Чена.

— Что это? — спрашивает Сюмин, указывая на пол.  
— Носок, — пожимает плечами Чен.

Если бы он умел прыгать, как Кай, то тут же телепортировался бы в безопасное место при виде хмурого брата.

— Я знаю, что носок. Почему он на моей половине комнаты?

Сюмин подцепляет вещь тапком и перекидывает за линию, на сторону Чена.

— Ну вот, сразу бы так сделал, не пришлось бы злиться, — примирительно говорит Чен. — Подумаешь, захотелось носочку перебраться из моего бардака в более цивильное место, мне ему что, запретить?

Вместо ответа Сюмин смеряет его ледяным взглядом. В буквальном смысле, вокруг Чена пролетают льдинки. Потом ему же убирать лужи. Он поднимает носок и кидает в корзину к остальным.

— Порядок в доме ведет к порядку в голове. У нас важная миссия, а ты дурака валяешь.  
— Я пробовал быть рассудительным, мне не понравилось, — пожимает плечами Чен.

Можно было бы уже привыкнуть к патологическому чистюле Сюмину, но все равно обидно из раза в раз слышать упреки. Казалось бы, не хочешь нравоучений — не нарывайся, но когда Чен паинька, то на него не обращают внимания. А это бесит.

Их комната полна контрастов. У Сюмина кровать заправлена идеально, без единой складочки. Косметика стоит ровно в ряд, как на параде. Одежда висит по шкафам, чистая и выглаженная. Даже мусорное ведро, кажется, всегда пустое. А у Чена на кровати комок из одеяла, одежда валяется на стульях, на столе несколько стопок книг и бумаг вперемешку. А еще посередине комнаты нарисована линия, разделяющая бардак и порядок. Иногда кажется, что эта линия сопровождает их везде, даже если Чен пытается ее переступить. Снежная королева не пускает в личное пространство.

От продолжения нотаций Чена спасает вызов на часы-коммуникатор. Он нажимает на появившийся знак и читает сообщение. У него есть задание на целый день, которому Чен даже рад. Святой рандом выбрал его присматривать за Бэкхёном сегодня.

Чен улетает на кухню готовить завтрак на двоих. Ухаживать за Бэкхёном — это святая обязанность братьев, пока ситуация не разрешится. Все относятся к этому с пониманием, но особого рвения не проявляют. Разве что Чанёль с Ченом, но первый клинья подбивает, а Чену по кайфу сидеть с братом, играть в игры на телефоне, болтать и ничего не делать. Он так же сидел и с Каем, и с Сехуном, и с тем же Чанёлем, когда у них были аналогичные проблемы.

На кухне никого нет. Чен жарит глазунью на четыре яйца с беконом, насыпает в миски сухой завтрак и заливает молоком, чистит фрукты. Он достает из тайной заначки пакетик мармеладных мишек и запихивает в карман треников. Кто сказал, что завтрак не может быть вредным? А то он знает, как готовят остальные, тоска зеленая. Поставив тарелки на поднос, Чен собирается идти к Бэкхёну, но на кухню заходит Дио.

— А помыть? — укоризненно спрашивает он, оглядывая погром.  
— Прости, прости, я сегодня с Бэкхёном, опаздываю. Помоешь за меня?

Дио цыкает.

— Не будь я твоим отражением…  
— Дал бы по шее. Спасибо тебе, люблю, целую.

Легкое раздражение Дио Чен пытается перекрыть своим хорошим настроением. Дио — его ум, честь и совесть, а Чен для него антидепрессант.

Из комнаты Бэкхёна выползает Чанёль. Опять у него ночевал, наверное. Он выглядит уставшим и разбитым еще больше, чем обычно. Чанёль видит Чена и закрывает левый глаз рукой. Но тот успевает заметить, что радужка глаза красная. Чен делает вид, что все в порядке, и проходит в комнату.

Физические изменения — это не очень хорошо. Возможно, всем стоит переключить внимание с Бэкхёна на Чанёля, потому что взрывы им не нужны.

— Вставай, соня, новый день начался. Я завтрак принес!  
— Только ради твоего завтрака, — раздается из одеяльного кокона.

Бэкхён с трудом выпутывается из свертка. Чен ставит поднос на стол и, не дожидаясь его, начинает есть. Под кроватью что-то надрывно пищит.

— Эри тоже голодный. Как думаешь, ему жареный бекон можно? — спрашивает Бэкхён.  
— Какой еще Эри? — ничуть не удивляясь, спрашивает Чен. Мало ли что у того в голове.  
— Эри, котёнок, его Чанёль притащил.

Чен лезет за котом. Маленький белый комочек меха царапается и вылезать не хочет, но он такой крохотный, что без труда помещается в ладонь.

— Ну вы два дебила. Кто ухаживать за ним будет? Ты или все по очереди?

Бэкхён опускает голову.

— Слушай, он у тебя под кроватью лужу сделал. Чур, ты убирать будешь. А я возьму вредителя и пойду грабить кухню.  
— Можно, я сначала поем? — молит Бэкхён.  
— Обязательно. У тебя все равно нет швабры с ведром, мне их принести надо.

Схватив котенка под пузо, Чен выходит из комнаты. Крохотные коготки вцепляются в руку. На кухне хозяйничает Дио, ему мешает Чанёль, перетаскивая большой мешок с нарисованным котом на нем.

— Ой, а я как раз хотел покормить Бармаглота.  
— Бармаглота? — переспрашивает Чен. — Он же Эри.  
— Я сказал, Бармаглот, значит, Бармаглот, — надувается Чанёль.  
— Тебе не кажется, что имя должен дать Бэкхён, потому что это его подарок?

Дио бросает лопатку на сковородку.

— Кто за животным следить будет?

Он пытается быть грозным и с легкостью пугает Чанёля, но Чен-то чувствует, что тому любопытно.

— Я, — отвечает Чанёль, съежившись, что с его габаритами смешно.  
— У тебя аллергия, ты сдохнешь.  
— Ну не настолько сильная…  
— Ну, будешь рыдать и истекать соплями, по мне так такая же смерть, — фыркает Чен, забирает миску и ставит на пол.

Котенка приходится тыкать носом в еду, чтобы он понял, что от него хотят. Дио выражает общую мысль, что Чанёль идиот. Притащил мелкого кошака, за которым надо ходить, а в доме больше раздолбаев, чем сознательных людей. На кухню заглядывает Сехун, напоминает, что завтрака ждут все, и ретируется, пока в него что-нибудь не прилетело. Дио забирает поднос с омлетами и уходит в столовую.

— Мы здесь в большинстве своем собачники, — замечает Чен, наблюдая за Эри-Бармаглотом. — Как так получилось, что ты притащил в дом кота?  
— Не знаю. Увидел его на улице в коробке. Одного, под дождем. Решил, что Бэкхену не будет так одиноко, если у него появится питомец.  
— Он тоже собачник, — возражает Чен, внимательно наблюдая за Чанёлем.

У того голубые линзы, и трудно вспомнить, когда он впервые стал баловаться со сменой цвета глаз. Скорее всего, Чанёль скрывает, что с ним что-то происходит. С одной стороны, он дурак, потому что о таких вещах братьям надо говорить, с другой, Сухо опять устроит истерику, у них станет двое затворников вместо одного, все развалится и пойдет прахом. Чен не хочет возвращаться домой, а к этому все идет. Ему на Земле нравится.

— И потом, он не одинок, мы каждый день с ним сидим.  
— Я про другое, — мотает головой Чанёль. — Он все равно тоскует по отражению.  
— То есть, по твоему мнению, кот может заменить Лэя?

Они буравят друг друга взглядами, пока Чанёль не проигрывает.

— Я знаю, что это такое, в отличие от вас. Я хоть что-то пытаюсь сделать, чтобы облегчить ожидание.  
— Ожидание чего?  
— Разрыва.

Чен качает головой.

— Он сознательно ушел, по своей воле. Не верю, что Лэй просто так бросил нас и Бэкхёна. Вот Крис…  
— Не надо, — Чанёль опускает голову. — Больно.

Он отворачивается. Чен опускается к котенку и чешет за ухом. Животина мяукает и пытается удрать.

— И не произноси их имена, всех четверых, не только мне не нравится, — добавляет Чанёль.  
— Бэкхён, по-моему, не против.  
— Он еще не понял, что это конец.  
— Те трое, — морщится Чен, — слетели с катушек, в отличие от Того-Чье-Имя-Было-Названо-Первым. Он ушел искать пропавших. И вернется, потому что любит и нас тоже.  
— Если у самого кукушка не полетит, — замечает Чанёль.

Чен поднимается и встает на табуретку перед ним, чтобы быть выше. Он смотрит на брата сверху. Чанёль отводит взгляд. Еще несколько месяцев назад все было стабильно, даже несмотря на отсутствие Лэя. Хотя стабильно — плохое слово. Как будто все хорошо, но в одну секунду может стать ужасно. Все было как обычно. А теперь опять подвешенное состояние. Это бесит, раздражает, и хочется растормошить всех, приказать не быть кислыми и продолжать жить дальше.

— Давно с линзами балуешься? — спрашивает Чен.  
— Ты все же видел? — бурчит Чанёль.  
— Если прячешь свое состояние, то хоть притворись, что ты нормальный. Где несмешные пранки, тупые шутки и фейлы на ровном месте?  
— Разве это кого-нибудь обманет?  
— Меня нет. Может быть, и Дио тоже, он с меня считает. А вот остальных — легко. Даже Бэкхёна.  
— Я постараюсь.

Чен спрыгивает с табуретки. Где-то в столовой Дио бузит, опять кто-то возмущается едой? Или Сехун снова мало съел? Пары глубоких вздохов хватает для успокоения. Интересно, до Дио долетело, что Чен занимался воспитательной работой, или у того своих эмоций хватило?

Оставив котенка на Чанёля, он берет из кладовки ведро, швабру и перчатки и возвращается к Бэкхёну. Тот доедает завтрак и покушается на чужую порцию.

— Где Эри?  
— Оставил Чанёлю. Держи швабру.  
— Хочешь, чтобы Чанёль умер?  
— Ой, не драматизируй, его аллергия не такая сильная. Если не совсем дурак, то догадается сожрать таблетку.

Бэкхён надевает перчатки и принимается за уборку. Чен дожевывает остывший завтрак, лежа на кровати. У Бэкхёна курорт, а не комната, никто из братьев никогда не желал с ним делить помещение, даже собственное отражение. Здесь и телевизор, и игровые приставки, и стены увешаны плакатами. Сказка. На всех отдельных комнат не хватает, приходится мириться с чужими вкусами и тараканами. Иногда даже в прямом смысле, Сухо подтвердит.

— Знаешь, ты единственный, кто заставляет меня что-то делать, — говорит Бэкхён, снимая перчатки. — И не пытается быть серьезным, заботливым и внимательным.  
— Я догадывался, — кивает Чен.

Остальные бесят тем, что носятся с Бэкхёном, как с хрустальным. Да, его иногда клинит, он может нести бред или самопроизвольно светиться из-за неконтролируемых сил, грозя раскрыть землянам, кто они такие. Но это не повод ходить на цыпочках вокруг. Чен проверял, заскоки Бэкхёна не имеют логики, и их невозможно спровоцировать. Никто повторять тесты не спешит, даже ругаются, что он слишком жесток по отношению к брату. А то, что он уже четвертый такой, и можно было приготовиться на всякий случай к подобным инцидентам — это непостижимо для остальных.

— Я их не виню, — вздыхает Бэкхён. — Это сегодня я стабилен, а завтра, кто знает. Достало. Скорее бы все кончилось.  
— Что — все?  
— Не знаю. Либо Лэй вернулся, либо окончательно сгинул. Тяжело ощущать, что где-то там он есть, но при этом не понимать, что происходит. Связь давит и выпивает силы, такого никогда не было, даже не знаю, с чем сравнить. Все душевные силы уходят на нее, а на остальное не хватает.  
— Иногда на близком расстоянии не различишь, и из-за этого на стену лезешь, — хмыкает Чен. — И так же теряешь контроль над космическими силами.

Он молчит о том, что Чанёль, как, наверное, и остальные, ждет разрыва. Прошедшим через это виднее, но как же страшно слышать, что можно потерять отражение. Дио иногда жаловался, что Чен фонтанирует эмоциями и мешает концентрации. Они здесь самые сильные, если Дио переклинит, он устроит землетрясение. Ну, были самыми сильными. Сейчас это Чанёль, почему-то на него повлияла пропажа отражения именно так. И еще Бэкхён из-за потери контроля.

— Как думаешь, почему прислали сюда нас? — спрашивает Бэкхён, выводя Чена из раздумий.  
— Как почему — Землю охранять, — пожимает он плечами.  
— Нет, я про нашу группу. Смотри, одни парни. А в других мирах, я знаю, и смешанные есть, и одни девушки тоже.  
— Никогда не задумывался. А ты что думаешь?  
— У меня сейчас полно времени, но я ни к чему так и не пришел. Иногда мне чудится закономерность. Смотри: Кай с Сехуном друг от друга отлипнуть не могут после всего. Чанёль все ходит ко мне, но никак не выльется это ни во что. Вы с Сюмином остались вдвоем из М-группы, не считая Лэя. Это перетасовка отражений. Нас подобрали так, чтобы мы могли перемешаться.  
— Да ну, бред! — возмущается Чен. — Сехун лип и липнет до сих пор к Лидеру, а не к Каю. Это Кай ходит за ними двумя, если присмотреться. А вот Чанёль просто идиот, его действия никак не связаны с его отсутствующим отражением.  
— А как же ты и Сюмин? С некоторых пор я вижу, как между вами двумя что-то есть.  
— Я ни на кого не променяю Дио. А то, что между мной и Сюмином, это только между нами двумя, и тебя не касается.

Без стука врывается Чанёль, неся на вытянутых руках котенка, сует Бэкхёну и отходит подальше.

— Таблетку не догадался выпить, — резюмирует Чен.  
— Я в нос брызгал, — возражает Чанёль. — Но не работает.

Бэкхён садится на кровать к Чену. Тонкие пальцы зарываются в пушистый мех. Чанёль устраивается на полу, отставляя ведро со шваброй в сторону.

— О чем спорили? — спрашивает он.  
— О твоей аллергии, — отвечает Чен.  
— Как мило, что из-за меня ругаются мои братаны.  
— Вообще, я намекнул Чену, что у них с Сюмином что-то не то во взаимоотношениях, — поправляет Бэкхён. — Я пока не понимаю, что, но у меня куча времени на подумать.

Чанёль с Ченом понимающе переглядываются. Бэкхён никогда не был особо наблюдательным, даже не видел то, что у него под носом. А под носом у него влюбленный Чанёль, все еще не теряющий надежды обратить на себя внимание в совершенно иной плоскости, и Чен, задолбавшийся придумывать, как их свести.

— Давай я упрощу тебе задачу. Наш Чен по уши влип в Снежную королеву, но у него нет шансов, пока не приберется в комнате, — раскрывает карты Чанёль.  
— Эй!  
— Да быть не может! Это слишком просто и неинтересно! Ты лишил меня головоломки!  
— Тогда вот тебе загадка: зачем тебе Чанёль кота притащил? — мстит Чен.  
— Чтобы не скучно было.

Махнув рукой на Бэкхёна, Чен отбирает Эри-Бармаглота и тискает пищащий комочек. Дайте ему тепла и ласки, он ее раздает, а восполнять неоткуда. И шутка про «приберется в комнате» несмешная. Не в сраче дело, Сюмин стал холоднее относиться ко всему, когда… Чен предпочитает не вспоминать его имя, в отличие от Лэя или других двух. Как будто со вторым ушедшим братом пришло осознание, что все это не шутки. А Чен постарался задавить теплые чувства, не навязываться и переждать. Повода возобновить попытки так и не представилось.

— Чанёль, твой кот сломан! Он не мурчит, — возмущается Чен, заметив странность.  
— Значит, он тебе не доверяет. Прекрати мучить Бармаглота.  
— Он Эри, — поправляет Бэкхён.  
— Кот-Бармаглот. Шикарно же звучит.

Чанёль сводит брови. Бэкхён поджимает губы. Кажется, пора вызывать пожарных.

— Эри.  
— Бармаглот.  
— Эри.  
— Бармаглот.  
— Эри!  
— Носочек.

Чанёль с Бэкхёном разворачиваются к нему. Один хочет сжечь, другой расчленить. По крайней мере, волосы у Чанёля начинают дымиться.

— Что? Разве мы не выбираем кличку кота? Почему мне нельзя предложить вариант? — изображает святую невинность Чен.  
— Его зовут Эри, — чеканит Бэкхён.  
— Как скажешь, но я буду звать его Носочек.

Дверь распахивается, влетает Сухо и заливает Чанёля водой.

— Что вы устроили? У нас миссия, а вы пожары устраиваете, — нервничает Лидер.  
— Ничего себе противопожарная безопасность, — присвистывает Чен. — Еще огонь не появился, а ты уже прибежал.  
— Вы не слышали? Миссия! Встали и на выход.

Истерика Сухо объяснима — первое задание с тех пор, как у Бэкхёна начались проблемы с контролем, но все равно так нервничать себе дороже. Иногда Чену становится совестно. Их Лидер душка и вообще кролик, его нужно холить и лелеять, а они издеваются нарочно и не очень. Сейчас случайно совпало, а Сухо трясет, как будто они специально все подстроили.

— Мстители, общий сбор! — возвещает Чен, оставляет Носочек на кровати и подталкивает Чанёля с Бэкхёном к выходу.

Братья собираются на первом этаже в гостиной-столовой. Все дружно включают коммы и смотрят голограмму-презентацию с миссией. К Земле летит астероид искусственного происхождения. Под каменной оболочкой скрывается автопилотируемый корабль со штаммами космических вирусов. Требуется проникнуть внутрь, перенастроить курс и вернуться. Задание выглядит простым.

— Нам нужны скафандры? — спрашивает Сехун.  
— По идее, да. Чен, приготовь.  
— Если там безвоздушное пространство, наши силы бесполезны? — уточняет Чанёль.  
— Твои — скорее всего. Возьмешь у Чена пушку.  
— Подозреваю, нам всем нужны пушки, — замечает Дио.  
— Хорошо, Чен выдаст.  
— Ну как обычно, — ворчит Чен. — Заведите себе свои и сами у себя берите.  
— По уставу не положено, — отрезает Сухо.  
— Тогда зачем нам космические силы, если на Земле их использовать нельзя, а на миссиях через раз не получается?  
— Чен, ты не подготовил оружие? — догадывается Лидер.  
— Ну, найду я пару пукалок, не волнуйтесь, — ворчит он. — Да и зачем там оружие, если нужно зайти, хакнуть и выйти?  
— По уставу положено.

В оружейной пыльно. Чен не то чтобы не убирается, просто он один не может за всем уследить, а пускать идиотов в святая святых не намерен. Если только Дио, но тот не горит желанием помогать, у него свои игрушки. Чен выкатывает тележку с лазерными пистолетами, плазмометом и генератором черных дыр. Последний Сухо приказывает отложить для другого раза. За плазмомет идет борьба, которую выигрывает Сюмин, стащивший оружие, пока остальные ругались. Ему оно, в принципе, без надобности, но пусть будет в надежных руках. Чен забрасывает за спину верный энергетический щит и раздает скафандровые пластыри. Стражи Галактики сплагиатили у них идею скафандра из силового поля. Это придумка его, Чена, жаль, запатентовать не успел перед отлетом на Землю.

— Прости, а Бэкхён идет с нами? — спрашивает Сехун.

Лидер делает страшное лицо.

— Да. Не спрашивай глупостей.  
— Но вдруг что-то случится?  
— Ничего не вдруг, — Сухо косится на Бэкхёна, разбирающего пистолет. — Кто сегодня дежурный?

Чен поднимает руку.

— Ладно, Бэкхён пойдет со мной и Дио. Скинь всем, пожалуйста, схему корабля с твоими пометками.

Получив голограмму, Чен ищет свой знак. Они в паре с Сюмином отделяются от команды и идут в один из боковых коридоров. Отлично, они опять вместе, опять шутить шутки и держать себя под контролем. Был бы Бэкхён, все внимание уходило бы на него.

— Я, Дио и Бэкхён идем на капитанский мостик взламывать систему, — продолжает инструктаж Сухо. — Чен и Сюмин, на вас блоки системы безопасности, вы должны в первую очередь их вырубить. Кай, Сехун и Чанёль, вы занимаетесь законсервированными вирусами.  
— А что мы должны сделать? — спрашивает Кай. — Уничтожить?  
— И если да, то как? — добавляет Сехун. — Без кислорода Чанёль бесполезен, да и я как бы тоже без воздуха не боец. Молчу про Кая.  
— Бестактный ребенок, — закатывает глаза Лидер. — Чанёль может нагреть пробирку, например, и вирус погибнет. Или что там нужно, чтобы они сдохли?  
— Вряд ли там будет методичка, как разрушить злой коварный план, — хмыкает Чен.  
— Согласен, но сверху для всех прислали инструкции, Бэкхён должен был разослать, — хмурится Сухо. — Ведь так?  
— Я забыл.  
— Бэкхён!  
— Ай, голова дырявая, как мне плохо, спасите, взрываюсь, ой сейчас помру…  
— Не ломай комедию, ты только что был в норме, — фыркает Чен, глядя, как сереет лицо Лидера.

На комм приходит пакет с пояснениями к миссии. Чен пытается разобраться в странной системе, не похожей ни на что знакомое. Внеземные технологии ломают мозги, но он же специалист по оружию и безопасности. Больше по оружию, конечно, за полную защиту отвечает Сюмин. Ничего, на месте разберутся.

— Все готовы? Все всё поняли? Открываем телепортацию.

Кай расстилает на полу коврик для твистера и вызывает всех по одному. Чену достается левая нога, красное, он втискивается между Чанёлем и Сюмином, причем так, что лицо последнего оказывается напротив его ширинки. Неловкость зашкаливает. Кай уже хочет нажимать пуск, но ему напоминают, что он не может сам телепортироваться, и злой рок дает ему разбить их пару. Теперь ширинка Чена упирается в зад Кая. Неплохое соседство, но Сюмин был лучше.

***

Бесшумно шагая в силовом скафандре, Чен и Сюмин приближаются к точке. Свет с головных фонарей покачивается в такт. Враждебная инопланетная раса не заморачивалась с дизайном и функционалом. Выдолбила в куске породы три помещения, и достаточно, все равно разбивать корабль. То, что на схеме выглядело как коридор, на самом деле оказалось проходом между блоками, от которых несет электричеством, в большой «пещере». Похоже на земной вычислительный центр прошлого века.

— Странно, что здесь нет защиты от вторжения, — замечает Сюмин.  
— Соглашусь.

Пусть это корабль-смертник, но должны были агрессоры предположить, что кто-то захочет помешать. Или понадеялись, что хватит автопилота без возможности повернуть? Так Дио что угодно может сломать.

В наушнике слышится голос Бэкхёна:

— Сообщаю новые данные: давление в корабле от нуля и восьми десятых земных атмосфер до двух с половиной земных атмосфер. В воздухе преобладает азот, кислорода меньше двух процентов, углекислого газа — пятнадцать, дышать этим не советую. Сехун может использовать силу. Температура воздуха ноль градусов Цельсия. Серьезно, здесь ноль, мои приборы сами в шоке.

— Вот это все тоже странно, — добавляет Сюмин. — Зачем на таком корабле атмосфера?

Снова включается наушник.

— Мы дошли до хранилища вирусов, — докладывает Чанёль. — Здесь что-то странное.  
— Тут сопли с потолка свисают, — влезает Сехун.  
— И мох на стенах, — добавляет Кай.  
— Короче, никаких пробирок.  
— Это внеземные технологии, — бурчит Чен.  
— Сюмин, Чен, вы на месте? — вызывает Сухо.  
— Да, приступаем.

Сюмин вызывает голограмму на комм. Они останавливаются около непримечательного блока. Внутри что-то мерно перестукивает, как и во всех остальных коробках. Они все соединяются по кабелям, которые идут в другие помещения. Чен скидывает баллон с кислородом — скафандр сам перенастроился на выработку оптимального воздуха из окружающей среды. Из-за этого слегка жарко, что, в принципе, неплохо, особенно рядом с Сюмином.

Тот простукивает в блок в поисках места, чтобы вскрыть. Звук глухой, как будто по картону бьешь.

— Не нравится мне это, — говорит Сюмин.

Чен сканирует анализатором стенки. Химический состав удивляет, в присланных данных не было о нем ни слова. Металлоорганика, причем сложная, не такая, как у них на планете. Чен делает соскоб и запихивает кусочек в баночку. Дома разберет на части.

— Не нравится мне это, — повторяет Сюмин.  
— Подумаешь, не додали информации, первый раз, что ли? — бурчит Чен. — Наш мир прекрасен, и он нуждается в защите, так что кто, если не мы.  
— Смотри.

Сюмин тыкает в поврежденный блок. На месте соскоба выступает слизь, края царапины затягиваются на глазах.

— Это Сухо. Мы на капитанском мостике. Кажется, нам прислали не те данные, — раздается в наушнике.

Чен чувствует укол в сердце — Дио о чем-то беспокоится.

— Это мягко сказано, — ворчит Бэкхён.  
— Здесь нет ничего, что было бы похоже на панель управления, — добавляет Дио.

Чен и Сюмин переглядываются.

— Я изо всех сил держусь, чтобы не дать Сухо психануть, — шепчет Сюмин. — Кажется, там что-то очень плохое.

На комм приходит сообщение от Дио: «Я больше волнуюсь за Бэкхёна, он уже два раза просил передохнуть. И один раз бросить и выполнять миссию без него».  
«Это он драматизирует, ты же понимаешь».  
«В том то и дело, что все всерьез».

— Тебе не кажется, что эта штука живая? — спрашивает Сюмин.  
— Сопли, вирусы, металлоорганика, — перечисляет Чен. — Эй, Лидер, скинь на комм, как там у тебя все выглядит, — просит он по связи. — И сопли эти тоже киньте.

Чанёль реагирует быстрее, за ним приходят голографии от Сехуна, как напарники оба выполняют просьбу. От Кая, как обычно, ничего — не умеет он пользоваться техникой. Чен с Сюмином вертят голографию на все триста шестьдесят градусов. С неровного потолка свисают гроздья зеленой слизи, пол блестит от влаги. У Чанёля все ботинки грязные.

На изображении, присланном Сухо, нет ничего: такая же выдолбленная в астероиде пещерка, без иллюминаторов, некоторые выпуклые части раскрашены в разные цвета. Прокрутив голографию несколько раз, Чен обращает внимание на Бэкхёна, он один примечателен во всей этой комнате. Его глаза горят, как фонари, и непонятно, это от переизбытка сил, или свет неудачно упал.

— Я связался с центром, — докладывает Бэкхён. Его голос дрожит, — Они прислали необработанные данные, полученные со станции «Эльдорадо». Мы с Дио их пересмотрим.  
— Миссия стоп, — командует Сухо.

Сехун ругается — он не хочет стоять в чужих соплях.

— Если корабль живой, то где у него мозг, и как оно летает? — задается вопросом Чен.  
— Я не получил данных о двигателе, подумал, может, мне не надо о нем знать, но теперь кажется, что его просто нет, — говорит Сюмин.  
— А как тогда?  
— Сейчас попрошу у Сухо траекторию полета и данные по двигателю, если есть.

Сюмин выводит в голоэкран информацию и увеличивает, чтобы удобнее было смотреть. Астероид движется по кривой дуге, петляя из-за притяжения космических тел. Данные по двигателю отсутствуют.

— Тебе не кажется, что корабль тупо кинули? Из баллисты, например? — спрашивает Чен.  
— Скорее, из пращи, но я с тобой согласен, — кивает Сюмин.  
— Эти дебилы, — врывается в эфир Бэкхён, — не так все проанализировали!  
— Если кратко, то на станции не приняли во внимание отсутствие персонала корабля и списали металлоорганику на продвинутые технологии, — спокойнее поясняет Дио.  
— Но вирусы они не проглядели. Гонялись за мухой и не заметили слона.  
— Астероид летит из Неизученной зоны, сами знаете, анализировать и строить прогнозы по ее объектам — как гадать на кофейной гуще.  
— Но они все равно делают! Ауч!  
— Бэкхён, прекрати меня перебивать.

Сюмин закатывает глаза и делает вид, что душит себя. Чен оглядывается, чем бы расслабить Дио. Под рукой только напарник, но не лезть же обниматься без повода? А хотя, какая разница, у него припадок из-за Сухо. Чен сгребает Сюмина и сжимает со всей силы. Все-таки отражение — это счастье. Ты ему помогаешь справиться с ненужными эмоциями, он тебе помогает. В свете нынешней ситуации начинаешь еще больше ценить. Сюмин обнимает в ответ. Через силовой слой скафандра ничего не чувствуется, но Чен воображает, что у них теплые, ламповые обнимашки, они дома, завернуты в плед, смотрят дораму, попивают соджу. Дио через комм говорит спасибо, но отталкивать Сюмина не хочется. Тем более, он сам не дает. Редкое явление, нужно пользоваться, несмотря на миссию. Хотя, миссия-то на стопе.

— Короче, эта внеземная вундервафля все равно прицельно летит бомбить наш дом, —  
нарушает идиллию Бэкхён. — Судя по составу вирусов, это нечто может уничтожить жизнь на Земле. Если они столкнутся, то хватит одной капли соплей, чтобы началась эпидемия.  
— Фу, а я в них наступил.  
— Вирусы нам все равно нужно уничтожить, — подводит итог Сухо. — Чанёль, сможешь сжечь?  
— Не думаю, кислорода мало, а других окислителей не ощущается.  
— Сехун, ты не можешь поменять состав?  
— Никогда не умел и вряд ли способен.  
— А еще мы не знаем, в каких условиях оно гибнет, — добавляет Бэкхён.  
— В открытом космосе выжить невозможно, — замечает Сухо.  
— Выжить невозможно тем формам жизни, о которых мы знаем, — поправляет Дио.  
— Возвращаемся на исходную точку, поищем решение проблемы, — командует лидер.

Чен ослабляет хватку, но Сюмин не думает его отпускать.

— Еще минутку, — просит он.  
— Сухо, можно мы начнем искать с нашего места, тут, кажется, есть потенциал. Возможно, что-нибудь нароем, — докладывает Чен по общей связи.  
— Хорошо, только аккуратно.

Подавив порыв загрузить голову нетипичным поведением Сюмина, Чен наслаждается отведенной минутой. Да, неудобно, но когда еще Снежная королева оттает? Вот бы запустить пальцы в смоляные волосы, вдохнуть морозный запах тела, потрогать все мускулы. Чен закусывает губу. Сейчас не время о таком думать. Надо закончить миссию, и на Земле можно будет опять фантазировать в душе.

— Прости, — говорит Сюмин, отстранившись.  
— Надеюсь, я помог, — вымученно улыбается Чен. — Осмотримся?

Он прикладывает руку к блоку. Ощущая, как электрический ток идет по металлическим жилкам, Чен задумывается, а где замыкается цепь. Что же это за космический объект такой? Бэкхён и Дио, в отличие от спецов из управления, не выдвигали версий. Но если эта штука и правда живая, то как она работает? Это что, мхи, лишайники, грибы? Какие еще царства природы на других планетах, Чен не знает, он только про Землю учил.

— Ты знаешь, что я не люблю говорить, — подает голос Сюмин, поднимая его баллон с кислородом. — Но мне нужно кое-что сказать.  
— Сейчас?  
— Пообещай, что даже если сойдешь с ума, то не уйдешь из дома.  
— Да зачем мне сходить с ума, — фыркает Чен. — В этом нет ничего веселого. Да и с чего ты взял, что у меня крыша поедет?  
— Лэй считал, что М-группа менее устойчива к земным информационным полям. Они как-то не так влияют на нас. Мы остались вдвоем, я не хочу терять брата.  
— А почему ты меня об этом просишь? Не считаешь, что сам способен слететь с катушек? — хмурится Чен.  
— У меня хватает веских причин, чтобы не уходить. Я уверен, что если вдруг сойду с ума, то не смогу покинуть дом.  
— И в чем же эти причины?  
— Неважно. Давай продолжать миссию.

Сюмин перевешивает пушку через плечо и пытается протиснуться в сторону выхода. Чен хватает его за руку.

— Как это неважно? Если ты знаешь способ не покидать братьев, то поделись. Просишь меня не уходить, но не говоришь, как это сделать. Беспредел.

Сюмин дергается, спотыкается о кабель на полу и падает, утягивая Чена за собой. Щит, висящий на спине, прорезает стенку блока. Комната содрогается.

— Что это было? — спрашивает Сухо в наушнике.

Кабели дергаются, приподнимаются и замирают. Поврежденный блок выделяет слизь.

— Сейчас узнаем, — отвечает Чен.

Сюмин и его недомолвки подождут — у них есть более насущная загадка. Эта штука завибрировала, потому что щит прорезал блок, или это совпадение. Чен встает и пытается расковырять почти зажившую царапину. Все пальцы в слизи, но скафандр ее не пропускает. Сюмин достает нож и с размаху втыкает в стенку.

От толчка они падают. Оружие остается торчать в блоке. Кабели вздымаются и хлещут в воздухе, где только что были их головы. Они, как хищные лианы из космических джунглей, несутся к лежащим на полу. Чен мечет молнии, но кабели ускоряются. Сюмин выставляет вокруг купол изо льда.

— Кажется, мы нашли мозг, — говорит он.  
— Думаешь?  
— А как иначе объяснить такую реакцию на раздражители.

Сюмин снимает с плеча пушку и настраивает. Чен перекидывает щит вперед и закрепляет на предплечье, будет прикрывать, раз электричество на них не действует. Лед трескается под напором кабелей.

— На нас напал мох! — орет в наушник Чанёль.  
— А у нас Бэкхёну плохо!  
— Все очень плохо, — говорит Чен.

Купол разбивается на мелкие кусочки. Сюмин дает первый залп, Чен сбивает щитом противника, пускает по нему пульсирующее электромагнитное излучение, прикрывая напарника. Кабели кругом. Сюмин и Чен стоят спина к спине, отступают к выходу и пытаются отражать удары. Выстрелы из плазмомета уничтожают кабели за раз, но они все появляются и появляются. Трясет жутко, они пропускают удары. В наушниках слышны комментарии остальных. Кая с Сехуном накрывает сползший со стен мох. Бэкхён кричит, что не может контролировать себя. Его свет достигает Чена и Сюмина.

— Я сейчас взорвусь!

Световая волна накрывает взбесившиеся кабели. Поток энергии сметает все на своем пути. Чен хватается за Сюмина.

Удар. Потеря ориентации. Слепота. Радость от того, что скафандры могут защитить от всех видов излучения. Невозможность сделать вдох. Паника. Тепло на губах и попытка дышать. Жадные глотки воздуха. Сюмин его не отпускает.

Зрение возвращается быстро. Чен смотрит в глаза Сюмину, который целует его и передает кислород. Если преодолеть сопротивление силовых скафандров, то можно и коснуться друг друга, образовав единую броню. Этим Сюмин и пользуется, чтобы не дать ему задохнуться, Чен же сбросил баллон. Если бы не критический момент, можно было бы представить, что они целуются взаправду, а не ради выживания. Хотя бы так. Чен прикрывает глаза.

Комм начинает вибрировать от приходящих сообщений. Сюмин что-то делает, как-то теребит пояс Чена, а потом разрывает поцелуй, но не отпускает его руку. Он сохранил его баллон! Целоваться хорошо, но быть привязанными друг к другу в такой ситуации катастрофично. Они держатся за руки, Сюмин отсылает сообщение, что они относительно в порядке.

Сухо и Дио видели, как Бэкхён пропал под излучаемым светом, но дальше ничего не знают. Их отбросило друг от друга прилично. Они в который раз благодарят Чена за скафандры. Чанёль откровенно психует. Кай пишет, что может попробовать переместиться к Бэкхёну, если почувствует и если у него хватит сил. Последний прыжок был довольно давно, но кто знает, на какое расстояние придется телепортироваться. И выдержал ли скафандр Бэкхёна. И что теперь с ним будет.

Вокруг плавают остатки взорванного астероида. Можно считать, что миссию они выполнили. Чен распахивает руки и принимает позу звезды. Электромагнитное излучение — его стихия, и сейчас он, можно сказать, на пике. Нужно как-то выбираться домой.

Кай чувствует Бэкхёна. Равно как и остальных. Сухо пишет, что Главный штаб может прислать спасательный корабль не раньше, чем через шесть часов. Столько они не выдержат. Чен вертит головой, видя несколько разбросанных красно-зеленых точек — аварийные маячки, которые включили братья. Всего он насчитывает пять.

«Давай оседлаем комету», — пишет Чен Сюмину.  
«Где ты комету увидел?»  
«Сами сделаем».

Чен перемещает его руку себе на талию, перекидывает щит за спину и толкает их в сторону большого обломка, выбрасывая поток электромагнитного излучения. Сейчас он всех облетит с помощью реактивного движения.

Они цепляются за кусок астероида, Сюмин выставляет ледяной щит, чтобы потоки излучения не били им в лицо. Чен разворачивает обломок в сторону первой красно-зеленой точки и выталкивает их, развивая сумасшедшую скорость.

Первым они подбирают Сухо, а заканчивают Чанёлем. Маячок Бэкхёна так и не включился. Кай не уверен, что сможет перепрыгнуть к нему, но указывает направление. Обломок с пассажирами Чен толкает медленно, чтобы не пропустить Бэкхёна. В какой-то момент Кай просит остановить, мерцает и исчезает. Немного в стороне загораются два аварийных маячка. Чанёль победно вскидывает руки.

Бэкхён без сознания, но дышит. Скафандр пережил взрыв. Чанёль прижимает парня к себе и не отпускает. Его нужно привести в себя, чтобы смог воспользоваться твистером. Не хватает медика в команде. Сухо командует ждать.

Глядя на то, как Чанёль баюкает Бэкхёна, Чен не может сдержать порыв обнять Сюмина. А вдруг он не очнется? Они и раньше были в смертельных миссиях, но сейчас почему-то все ощущается серьезнее. Даже несмотря на то, что у них были потери, они не знают, умерли ли ушедшие или затерялись среди людей.

Сюмин выстраивает вокруг астероида ледяные поручни, чтобы удобнее было держаться. Чен все равно на нем висит. Наблюдать за Чанёлем страшно. Бэкхён слепой, несмотря на то, что управляет светом, не видит, как под самым носом страдает брат из-за невысказанных чувств. А что будет, если он так и не реализует их? Взрыв? Угасание? Бесцельное существование или попытка уйти?

«Сейчас не самый лучший момент для признания, но мне страшно», — посылает сообщение Сюмину Чен. — «Я не могу смотреть на Чанёля. Мне кажется, что это я, только в будущем, так и не сказавший тебе ничего».

Сюмин растеряно смотрит на него, но не отвечает. Чен продолжает писать.

«Я влюбился в тебя давно, когда мы только познакомились на первом собрании. Сначала боялся тебя, что ты такой холодный, необщительный. Потом тихо ревновал, когда ты начал открываться не мне».

Чен не смотрит ни на кого, только пялится в комм, ожидая реакции.

«Прости», — посылает Сюмин.

Хочется разжать руку и улететь в космос. Самый страшный на свете ответ на признание.

«Я, кажется, был слеп так же, как и Бэкхён. Я не знаю, как написать, что я чувствую».  
«Напиши, как есть, не сломаюсь. Я готов к тому, что ты меня отвергнешь, с самых первых дней».

Чен отворачивается. Он ждет прямого отказа, без расшаркиваний. Комнату освободить не проблема, у Бэкхёна есть куда впихнуться. За завтраками будет неловко встречаться, но всегда можно выпросить у Дио готовить отдельно. Придется перетерпеть побои, но отражению он не откажет. Пришедшее сообщение открывать не хочется. Комм вибрирует второй раз, и Сюмин трясет его за плечо. Мягкая улыбка приносит еще больше боли.

Верхнее сообщение оказывается от Дио, который ругается на состояние отражения. Чен его смахивает, не дочитав до конца, и так понятно. Ответ Сюмина заставляет усомниться в реальности происходящего.

«Когда я говорил, что у меня хватает причин остаться в доме, я имел в виду тебя. Ты мне нужен. Твой смех, твои выходки, твой бардак. Хаос, что ты приносишь, заставляет чувствовать себя живым. Я не смогу от тебя отказаться. Прости, что ничего не замечал».

Если бы в космосе были звуки, Чен бы доорался до Земли. Вместо этого он сдавливает Сюмина в объятиях почти до полного объединения скафандров. Хочется обнять весь мир и прокричать, как он любит эту жизнь. Дио его пинает, но бесполезно приводить в чувства счастливого человека. Чен искрится от эмоций в буквальном смысле: потоки фотонов беснуются вокруг него. Красота необыкновенная. Поэтому они пропускают момент, когда Бэкхён приходит в себя.

Чанёль рыдает. Бэкхён в непонятках озирается, шевелит рукой, забывает, что говорить бесполезно, и шевелит губами. Не сразу, но он набирает сообщение:

«Я не чувствую свет. Не зажигается».

Сухо командует расправлять твистер. Бэкхён жив, и ладно. Пора домой, разобраться с проблемами можно и на Земле.

***

В гостиной впервые за много месяцев многолюдно. Бэкхён с Чанёлем режутся в приставку, Сухо пытается шутить. Младшие на побегушках, курсируют с первого этажа на второй и между комнатой и кухней. А Чен захватывает колени Сюмина, положив на них голову. Идиллия. И уже почти не страшно.

Бэкхён в норме, если не считать того, что он лишился сил. Временно или насовсем — непонятно. Но он не чувствует натянувшийся связи с отражением, как будто она порвалась и спровоцировала взрыв. Судя по предыдущему опыту, так оно и было. Единственное отличие — остальные остались при силах, они только увеличились или уменьшились, но не исчезли совсем.

— Никто не видел Носочек? — спрашивает Чен.  
— Твои носки и до гостиной добрались? — хмурится Сюмин. — Я говорил, что стирать надо.  
— Да не, Носочек — это котенок Бэкхёна.  
— Его. Зовут. Эри!  
— Ну не кричи, ты уже взорвался один раз, больше не получится.  
— У нас есть котенок? — спрашивает Сухо. — Почему меня не предупредили? А Чанёль не умрет?  
— Сюмин-хён, там у тебя в комнате… — Кай возвращается в гостиную и нерешительно останавливается.  
— Мы просто мимо проходили, а дверь была открыта. — За ним прячется Сехун и зачем-то оправдывается. — Случайно заглянули… Ну и вот.  
— Что? — не понимает Сюмин.  
— Что? Она и моя комната тоже, — влезает Чен.

Сюмин одаривает младших ледяным взглядом. Кай по привычке делает попытку прыгнуть, но лишь зря мерцает. Они всей толпой идут в комнату посмотреть, что же такое страшное случилось. Чен предполагает самое худшее — его носок опять мистическим образом перебрался на чужую половину.

Но увиденное превосходит худшие ожидания. Посередине комнаты — лужа, обувь в беспорядке, по тюлю расходятся стрелки затяжек. А кровать Сюмина смята и на ней…

— Носочек!  
— Эри!  
— Бармаглот!

Все взгляды устремляются на троицу. Сюмин снимает котенка с кровати и разворачивается к ним.

— Вы, живодеры, завели кота и не позаботились о его сохранности? — чеканит он. — Он тут ходит везде, а вдруг убьется?  
— Мы вроде закрыли комнату, — неуверенно говорит Чанёль.  
— Не закрыли, я еще ходил туда-сюда, — загробным голосом поправляет Бэкхён.  
— А я к ним не имею никакого отношения, — открещивается от парочки Чен. — Мне сегодня дежурить выпало и только.

Сюмин чешет котенка за ушком. Животина жмурится и… урчит! По комнате прокатывается вздох умиления.

— Это какая-то вселенская несправедливость! — возмущается Чен. — Он починился у Сюмина.  
— Ревнуешь?

Уловив игривую искорку в глазах Сюмина, Чен давится возмущением, теряясь между шоком и гордостью, что Снежная королева растопилась благодаря ему.

— А вот и да! Это и моя комната тоже, но какому-то коту все, а мне ничего.  
— Буду звать тебя Снежок, — говорит Сюмин, будто не слыша.  
— Надо было сразу ему кота отдать, — ворчит Дио. — Пошлите отсюда, у меня сейчас будет передоз милости.

Проходя мимо, он отвешивает Чену подзатыльник. Бэкхён бурчит, что это его котенок, и его зовут Эри. Кота он не отвоевывает, но приносит швабру и вытирает пол. Чена посылают перенести лоток и миску к ним в комнату.

Он спускается на первый этаж в тот момент, когда в дверь звонят. Чен бездумно открывает, вдруг кто-то пиццу заказал, и застывает в нерешительности.

— Парни! — орет он во всю мощь легких. — У нас проблема!

Первым из гостиной выкатывается трясущийся Сухо, а потом подтягиваются остальные. Бэкхён расталкивает братьев и встает рядом с Ченом. Пауза затягивается, никто не знает, как реагировать.

На пороге стоят два Лэя. Два идентичных, одинаково улыбающихся Лэя с одинаковыми ямочками на щеках.

— Вас двое, — комментирует Сухо.  
— Вот это поворот, — высказывает общую мысль Чен.  
— Привет, ребята, — здоровается один из Лэев. — Это Исин, мой двойник. Простите, что заставили беспокоиться.  
— Да уж! — вспыхивает Чанёль. — Бэкхён уже сил лишился, представь себе.

Сухо поливает его водой, чтобы не пылал.

Бэкхён отвешивает двум Лэям пощечины, а потом обнимает. Сразу двоих.

— Я уже перестал надеяться. Я тебя больше не чувствую, то есть, я не знаю, кого из вас должен чувствовать. Связи нет, света моего тоже нет, но ты жив. И тебя теперь двое.  
— Прости. Мы ждали, когда связь оборвется, чтобы вернуться.

Бэкхён отстраняется. Пахнет горелым — Чанёль не на шутку взбесился.

— Лэй, Исин, как хорошо, что ты вернулся! — вступает Сухо. — Вы должны нам все рассказать.  
— Или сначала поговорить с Бэкхёном наедине, — влезает Чен. — По-моему, им нужно многое обсудить.

Лэя, Исина и Бэкхёна запихивают в гостиную. Сухо встает на страже чужих тайн, но братья все равно греют уши, пытаясь что-нибудь услышать. Особенно старается Чанёль. Чен даже притаскивает подслушивающее устройство, но на всех его не хватает. Ну что за день! То миссия, то Сюмин в любви признался, то кота завели, а тут теперь два Лэя. Это ни в какие ворота. Даже удивляться сил нет. Вот если бы Лэи пришли с утра пораньше, тогда да, был бы фурор, а сейчас после космических соплей даже радоваться не выходит.

Поначалу ничего не понятно, разговор идет тихо. Чен, как владелец прослушки, занимает больше места у двери. Сначала Лэй рассказывает, как пытался найти Криса, Лухана и Тао. Потом про информационные поля и отрицательные воздействия на М-группу. Как он начал сходить с ума, слышать голоса, ощущать присутствие второго человека. И в итоге располовинился. Они не могли вернуться вдвоем, чтобы не нарушить естественный ход вещей. Но и разлучиться тоже не могли, один не может жить без другого. Лэй остался целителем, а Исин получил связь с Космосом. Так способности «яснознающего» раскрылись больше. Двойники увидели, что смогут остаться вместе, если связь отражений разорвется.

Бэкхёна прорывает так, что слышно через дверь:

— Ты не мог со мной связаться и предупредить?! Зачем было мучить столько времени? Если вы теперь все знаете, то наверняка бы смогли найти способ разорвать связь, не подвергая всех опасности! А если бы я взорвался на Земле, а не в космосе? Я тебе верил, думал, что отражение не может предать, отпустил! А ты!..

Чанёль не выдерживает и врывается в гостиную.

Бэкхёна трясет. Он заходится диким смехом. Это истерика. Его обнимает Чанёль, но это помогает слабо. Лэй пытается подойти, но получает несколько весомых пинков. Бэкхён воет, как когда-то кричали и другие непарные. Ему сейчас ничем не помочь. Они с Чанёлем оседают на пол, вокруг появляется огонь. Исин останавливает Сухо от тушения и просит просто смотреть. Огонь впитывается в Бэкхёна, не причиняя ему вреда. Пахнет паленой шерстью и пластиком.

— Туши! Они сейчас нам ковролин сожгут, — догадывается Чен.

Лидер от души заливает парочку. Бэкхёна уже не трясет, у него закрыты глаза, он прижимается к Чанёлю, словно маленький мальчик.

— Мы должны кое-что сделать, чтобы завершить реакцию, — говорит то ли Лэй, то ли Исин. — Пожалуйста, не останавливайте нас.  
— Вы понимаете, сколько боли причинили Бэкхёну, сколько боли причинили нам всем? — спрашивает Чанёль. — Почему я должен сейчас вам верить?  
— Мы были его отражением.  
— И это не остановило Лэя от ухода! Ты оставил его одного, наедине с болью, одиночеством. Сознательно!  
— Я чувствовал то же самое.  
— Это тебя не оправдывает!

Сухо встает между Лэем и Чанёлем.

— Что вы собираетесь сделать? Бэкхён сегодня чуть не погиб, я не допущу, чтобы его еще мучили.  
— Дать ему отражение. Нас двое, мы сами себя отражаем. И не могли вернуться, потому что тогда нарушился бы порядок мироздания — не бывает отражения на троих. Нам пришлось вытянуть из Бэкхёна все силы, чтобы дать ему возможность соединиться с другим.  
— Возможно поменять отражение?  
— Да. Смотрите.

Лэй и Исин подходят к Чанёлю с Бэкхёном и берутся за руки, окружая их. От ладоней двойников исходит мягкое сияние, спускающееся на сжавшихся на полу парней. Теперь они оба загораются. Чанёль трет левый глаз, на пол падает линза, открывая красную радужку. Свет от лампочки начинает подрагивать и гаснет. Бэкхён открывает глаза. Их не видно за яркими лучами из глазниц. Все заканчивается за доли секунды.

Чен щелкает несколько раз выключателем, пока в гостиной снова не появляется свет.

— Один должен быть доведен до исступления, обессиленный и потерявший способности, а второй должен быть готов поделиться избытком сил, — поясняет Исин. Или Лэй.

Бэкхён плачет на плече у Чанёля. В воздухе висят искорки света и маленькие огонечки. Признак найденного отражения — спонтанное проявление силы. Никто никогда не мог предположить, что такое может произойти второй раз.

— Давайте оставим их наедине, — говорит Сухо. — А с вами двумя будем говорить со всей строгостью. Будьте готовы придумать, как вернуть Каю и Сехуну отражения.

Братья перемещаются на кухню. Чен ловит Сюмина в коридоре, прежде чем зайти вместе со всеми.

— Мы не будем думать о том, чтобы сменить отражение, — говорит Чен.  
— Нет, конечно. Что за дурацкие мысли.  
— Мы знаем, что не уйдем из дома, даже если свихнемся.  
— Правильно, но к чему ты ведешь? — не понимает Сюмин.  
— Может, ну его? Разговор с Лэем-Исином. Не хочу знать, что нас может ждать.  
— Это могло бы быть полезным…  
— Если бы нас ждала жизнь вне дома, — обрывает его Чен. — Если мы никуда не уходим, то и Лэй будет под рукой.

Сюмин странно на него смотрит.

— У нас своя история, которая никак не продвинется дальше, — поясняет Чен. — Сейчас слушать Лэя, потом слушать Бэкхёна, наконец-то осознавшего, что Чанёль его любит не только в братском смысле. Потом ты будешь тискать кота, или еще что-нибудь.

Ответом ему служит загадочная улыбка.

— Всякая снежинка падает, куда предначертано, — говорит Сюмин.  
— И ты еще будешь отрицать, что играл в Overwatch?! — возмущается Чен. — Я требую совместную игру! Теперь не отвертишься.  
— Конечно, но сначала послушаем Лэя-Исина.  
— Стоп. Ты сейчас меня отвлек, что ли? Не честно!  
— Не беспокойся. Ночью нам никто не помешает.

Сюмин приближается, чтобы чмокнуть его в щеку, но Чен подставляет губы. Теперь-то он свое не упустит.

— Я весь твой. Никто меня у тебя не отнимет.


End file.
